Entremet
by Dicktremayne
Summary: Mais Chilton n'était pas con, loin de là. Il était malin – mais moins que Lecter. OS Chilton/Lecter CANNIBALISME


**OS **–_ tw : Vore_ | **rating M** | Hannibal Lecter/Frederic Chilton |** Hannibal NBC** (d'après _Dragon Rouge _par Thomas Harris) créée par Bryan Fuller

**NOTE : **un autre OS, toujours du vore. Moins soft que le premier (que je vais réécrire dans pas longtemps pour les intéressés!). C'est pas mon pairing fétiche, j'aime juste beaucoup les deux personnages et j'ai eu cette idée alors voilà (c'est beaucoup basé sur les propos qu'ils tiennent tous les deux dans le Silence des Agneaux) ! N'hésitez pas à rewiever ! 

* * *

**ENTREMET**

« Merci encore pour l'invitation, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, cher confrère.  
- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir accepté.  
Chilton et Lecter était en face l'un de l'autre. Un sourire plein d'adversité et de méprise, des regards empli d'un profond dégoût l'un de l'autre. Il se détestait mais s'aimait par dessus tout. Toujours à savoir qui est le meilleur, qui sera le plus malin. Des années plus tard l'un serait derrière les barreaux tandis que l'autre rirait parce qu'il serait celui qui a les clés des barreaux. Encore des années plus tard ce serait l'autre qui rirait tandis qu'il savourerait le visages de son tortionnaire

Quand ils faisaient ces dîners, c'était l'occasion à l'autre qu'on était plus intelligent, qu'on avait plus de pouvoir et d'importance. Depuis l'entrée de Hannibal dans le FBI – en quelque sorte, Chilton avait du mal à mettre la barre au niveau de celui ci. Heureusement Chesapeake Ripper était entré en scène et les deux bons collègues s'étaient ainsi retrouvés sur le même piédestal.

Lecter haïssait Chilton depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré (et il le détesterait jusqu'à sa mort). Il était méprisant au possible – encore plus que lui ce qui était assez surprenant.

Mais Chilton n'était pas con, loin de là. Il était malin – mais toujours moins que Lecter. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de toujours penser être supérieur à Hannibal.  
C'est donc avec un plaisir fou que Hannibal l'invitait régulièrement chez lui, comme ce soir là, pour parler de leurs patients et du vaste monde psychiatrique.

Hannibal l'aurait bouffé depuis longtemps s'il le voulait. Mais il se retenait, pour jouer avec lui. Depuis son récent accident avec the Ripper – dont il s'était à peine remis. Il savourait ces précieux instants où Frédéric avouait enfin sa faiblesse.

- Je vais m'absenter, j'apporte le dessert.

- Allez-y. » Chilton répondit par un sourire plein d'hypocrisie.

Hannibal se pressa a la cuisine et se mit à la tache. En rangeant les assiettes il remarqua que : d'une Fred n'avait pas fini, de deux, qu'il en avait profité pour dessiner avec ses restes. Il allait le tuer.

De son côté Chilton se leva de table, quelque chose que Hannibal trouvait assez malpoli. Il se leva faiblement et ne souleva pas la chaise ce qui alerta Lecter que son camarade psychiatre n'était plus à sa place.

« Je ne vais pas tarder. Cria t-il de la cuisine. Rasseyez vous, je vous en prie.

- Oh non, je vais me dégourdir les jambes.

Lui dégourdir les jambes ne serait d'aucune utilité, il avait mal et de faire ça était uniquement pour énerver son collègue. Chilton était né pour faire chier le monde, et il le faisait excellemment bien.

Il eut l'excellente idée d'aller dans la cuisine, en sachant qu'Hannibal détesterait qu'il y vienne.

- Belle maison. Je dois au moins vous féliciter à ce niveau. Tu as très bon goût. dit il tout en s'infiltrant dans les QG du cannibale. Longeant les corridors si propre et agréablement parsemé de photos de tableaux de différents maîtres. Fred remarqua deux tableaux quasi identique qui lui semblait particulièrement morbide, un de Goya et l'autre de Rubens. Il approcha des encadrés et lu « Saturne dévorant son fils ». Ca ne l'étonnait même pas venant de son collègue. Il continuant, ignorant royalement les autres œuvres.

Il avançait, un pied devant l'autre, lentement en appuyant bien sur ses talons « Tac-tac ». « j'arrive » semblaient-ils dire.

- Le bon goût n'a pas de secret Frédéric, répondit sèchement Hannibal.  
Il rageait, il allait le tuer, vraiment. Mais il ne voulait pas en finir directement, il voulait le faire mariner. Parce qu'il avait une certaine considération pour Frédéric, il avait un peu d'estime pour lui et il voulait lui donner une mort – du moins une souffrance - digne de ce nom.

- Ah donc voilà où se cache tes chefs d'œuvres !  
Chilton cru surprendre Hannibal, mais la seule chose qui le surprit vraiment fut le tutoiement de Fred. Il passa outre et présenta le dessert. Une charlotte à la fraise revisitée, allégée, qui se présentait sur une génoise, à base de gâteau cuillère évidemment, coupée en rond, puis une couche de fraises fraîches, le tout sous une magnifique couche d'une crème fouettée, aérienne au possible.

- Le dessert que vous attendiez, je vous en prie nous repassons à la salle à manger.  
''Que vous n'auriez jamais du quitter'' pensa t-il.  
- Somptueux ! Hannibal, me feriez vous ce plaisir que l'on puisse déguster ce fraisier – Hannibal le corrigea – peut importe, dans votre incroyable cuisine ?  
- Sauf votre respect Frédéric, il me semble que nous sommes chez moi, et que je suis en mesure d'affirmer que la cuisine n'est certainement pas l'endroit _idéal _pour _déguster _le dessert.

Chilton, vexé et déterminé à rester dans cette foutue cuisine pour l'emmerder jusqu'au bout, attira l'attention sur une tâche sur le comptoir. Il prit, il essuya. La couleur rouge presque marron de la chose lui sembla au premier abord être une sauce ou alors du sang de de la viande du dîner. Il goûta pour en avoir le cœur net.

Le goût du sang – car oui en l'occurrence c'était du sang, lui paraissait tout sauf celui d'un sang animal. C'était du sang d'humain.

- Vous vous êtes coupé ?  
Hannibal suivait la scène, il ne disait pas grand chose parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il gaffe. Il était énervé, et sentait la fin de Chilton proche.  
- Peut-être, je ne m'en souviens pas. Peut être du sang de la viande.  
- C'était du veau ?  
- En effet. Votre palet est très...  
Chilton le coupa brutalement, ce que Lecter détestait au plus haut point  
- Je ne savais pas que le veau rendait tant de sang... J'espère que vous vous êtes coupés, parce qu'autrement...  
Frédéric, qui au premier abord trouvait sa réflexion drôle et pertinente, commença à s'inquiétait lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier du cannibale. Il inspecta les doigts de Lecter et ne remarqua aucune égratignure. Il palissait de plus en plus, il sentait qu'il suait.  
Un fou rire nerveux lui prit. Les mains de Lecter, quant à elles, lui prirent la gorges, et le plaquèrent contre le plan de travail.  
- Je vous ai toujours su curieux Frédéric, mais pas suicidaire.

Il relâcha la pression, Chilton s'effondra au sol, les mains autour de sa nuque quasi brisée sous la force monstrueuse de son collègue. Celui ci attrapa un couteau, reprit Chilton, qui suffoquait, par le col et déchira sa chemise. Sa fameuse blessure n'avait pas finie de cicatriser, elle était encore fragile. Hannibal la rouvra avec une habileté délirante, suivant l'exacte trace qu'avait légué Gideon.

Chilton, hurla comme il le pouvait, sa gorge le faisait souffrir, mais toujours moins que sa plaie béante qui découvrait ses précieux organes à Lecter.

Pour Hannibal, c'était comme une scène de pornographie. Il avait devant lui un instrument de plaisir sans limite. Fred lui dévoilait son intimité, et Lecter n'allait pas gâcher un tel moment.

Son foie était à portée de ses mains, ses entrailles cette beauté qu'il ne révélait jamais. Enfin Lecter trouvait du plaisir à partager un moment avec son _ami._

- Arrêtes ! Arrêtes je t'en prie ! criait difficilement Chilton tout en pleurant de souffrance.  
Hannibal n'en avait que faire de ses plaintes. Il s'approcha de son visage et lui susurra :

- Vous parlez trop Frédéric. Je me ferais un plaisir de manger votre langue.  
Il approcha ses lèvres du torturé et remarqua qu'il la cachait. Il sourit en le voyant agir ainsi. Une vache devant l'abattoir, c'est tout ce qu'il était.  
Qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir goûter ? Se demandait-il.

De peur de le tacher, Lecter lâcha un instant prise sur son dessert et enleva le haut de son fabuleux costume. Il enfila son tablier.  
Pendant ce temps, Chilton, qui avait l'espoir d'échapper au cannibale, se débrouilla pour se dégager du comptoir. Il tomba lamentablement au sol, et souffrait d'autant plus. Ses organes internes partaient presque, certains de ses boyaux étaient déjà sortis histoire de prendre l'air, laissant des traces de sang. Son état empirait, il devenait pâle, se vidait de son sang mais heureusement que Lecter était là pour lui.  
- Pas la peine de jouer à cache-cache Chilton, vous avez passé l'âge . Dit Hannibal, de l'autre côté de l'abattoir. Trouvé.  
- Vas te faire foutre, il cracha du sang et se mit à pleurer et à faire rouler sa tête contre le sol tout en tentant vainement de remettre ses organes en place.  
Son insulte fut suivie d'un long et terrible râle. Le cannibale était en face de lui. Il n'avait pas la force pour lever la tête mais son ombre gigantesque arrivait jusqu'à lui. Il était à deux doigt de tomber dans les pommes.

Hannibal donna deux claques à l'autre psychiatre, qui était dans les vapes. Il ramassa les bouts d'organes qui traînaient et les remit correctement. Un bout de côte s'enfonçait dans un des poumons à cause de la mauvaise chute de Fred. Hannibal la brisa et la retira. Le blessé n'avait même plus la force de crier.

Tout devenait flou et sombre, et il était presque euphorique. Il ne sentit même pas lorsque que Lecter le déplaça.

Le sociopathe donna des gifles au _plus sain_. Il se réveilla, il s'était écoulé exactement trente-quatre secondes, Frédéric avait cru qu'il s'était endormi depuis une dizaine d'année.

Maintenant que Fred était éveillé, Hannibal pouvait profiter et savourer son plat.  
Il ne prenait jamais des gros bouts, juste des endroits qui ne seraient pas vitaux, il les mettait de côté, et les ferait cuire plus tard. Souvent il profitait d'une petite hémorragie pour goûter au sang – qui n'allait pas tarder à manquer – de son collègue, puis faisait jouer sa langue sur les parois de chair, et allait même jusqu'à lécher la peau qui lui semblait délicieuse.  
Il aurait le temps de la goûter pour de bon un jour. Patience.  
L'habileté et la délicatesse de la langue avait de l'effet sur le malade. Cette douceur le calmait et lui permettait de rester conscient pour profiter de ces caresses humides – pourtant assez dégoûtantes.  
Lecter fut assez dérouté qu'il apprécie, mais il joua avec ses nerfs. Le voir agripper au comptoir comme si quelqu'un lui donnait du plaisir l'amusait.

Il aurait pu aller plus loin dans son jeu pervers. Il aurait pu user des dernières gouttes de son sang pour lui rendre un dernier service. Goûter à ce qui lui restait d'intimité puis en finir.  
Mais Hannibal était à un tel stade qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un tel allié.  
Il donna un coup derrière le crâne, assez fort pour qu'il ai un traumatisme crânien – vue son état une simple tape aurait suffit – et il qu'il ne se souvienne plus de rien. Il se rinça, se nettoya et effaça tout ce qui pouvait se tourner contre lui.

Le crime rependit du sang sur le plan, il réserva sa viande au frigo et appela les secours.

« Sa plaie s'est ré-ouverte, elle était infectée, j'ai enlevé les bouts dangereux, Je suis docteur. Vous arrivez ? Bien. Merci. »

Débarrassé du corps encombrant de son insupportable _ami_. Il dégusta avec un plaisir immense les bouts d'organes que Fred avait malencontreusement laissé chez lui.


End file.
